L'attente
by Joach
Summary: Après avoir combattu Ikki et n'avoir réussit à ramener que le casque de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, Shun et Saori partent pour un petit chalet près de la vallée de la mort, mettre le casque en lui sur. basé sur l'épisode 20 . Hyoga x Shun, Seiya x Saori


**L'attente.**

Les chevaliers de bronze venaient à peine de récupérer le casque de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, que ce dernier devait au plus vite être mis en lieu sur. La jeune Saori Kido avait la ferme intention de garder un oeil sur ce casque, convaincue que si jamais l'armure d'or dans son intégralité tombait entre les mains de l'ennemi, cela condamnerait l'humanité toute entière.

Cependant la jeune femme ne sachant pas se battre, il fallait bien désigner l'un des chevaliers pour l'accompagner. Et évidement, ce fut Shun qui se vit attribuer cette mission. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas, ses amis voulaient aller consulter leurs maîtres respectifs pour en apprendre plus sur le sanctuaire et jusqu'à quel point il était mêlé à tous les évènements fâcheux lier à l'armure d'or.

Shun n'avait plus de maître, il était donc tout désigné pour accompagner Saori.

Mais il aurait de loin préféré accompagner Hyoga... _On ne peut pas tout avoir, _se dit le jeune chevalier d'Andromède pour se réconforter.

Après de brefs adieux, Saori et Shun embarquèrent dans l'un des hélicoptères privés de la famille Kido. Leur destination était un petit chalet perdu non lui de la vallée de la mort. Shun s'installa confortablement, et fixa rêveusement le ciel par le hublot, Saori prenant place à ses côtés. La jeune femme sembla, elle aussi, plongée dans ses propres pensées. L'hélicoptère décolla, les emmenant loin de ceux avec qui ils auraient de tout coeur voulut rester. Finalement la jeune femme soupira en baissant le regard sur sa robe.

-"Qu'y-a-t-il ?" Lui demanda le jeune chevalier d'Andromède.

-"Hum rien, je m'inquiète un peu c'est tout..."

-"Tout ira bien, l'ennemi ne viendra pas nous chercher là où nous allons"

-"... oui je sais"

Un lourd silence s'installa et les deux jeunes gens replongèrent dans une profonde rêverie. Saori soupirant de temps en temps et Shun lui demandant gentiment ce qui n'allait pas. A chaque fois la réponse de la jeune femme fut la même, rien. Plus le temps passait et plus Shun semblait comprendre les soupirs de la jeune femme.

-"Tout sera vite finit et on rentrera bientôt retrouver Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryu." Répondit le jeune Saint au dernier soupir de Saori.

-"Je l'espère de tout mon coeur... J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien..."

Après un long trajet qui leur paru interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Il faisait nuit et ils distinguaient à peine, de l'hélicoptère, les lumières pâles venant du petit chalet. Ils étaient partit en début d'après midi et n'avaient rien mangé depuis le repas qu'ils avaient pris avec leurs amis. Ils auraient dû être ravi d'être enfin arrivé et d'avoir la possibilité de remplir leurs estomacs désespérément vides, mais ils n'avaient pas faim. En les voyant ainsi, on aurait cru à un couple de dépressif.

Le pilote les déposa dans une petite clairière à l'arrière du chalet et ils emmenèrent le casque du Sagittaire dans la petite maison.

Le chalet possédait tout le confort moderne, électricité, eau courante, télévision et connexion Internet par satellite. Saori alla mettre le casque du Sagittaire dans le coffre fort, tandis que Shun partit sur la terrasse s'accouder à la rambarde et admirer le ciel, cherchant les étoiles de la constellation du Cygne. Saori vint le rejoindre, levant elle aussi les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant les étoiles de la constellation de Pégase... _Seiya, _pensa la jeune femme aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, espérant presque que le jeune chevalier l'entendrait bien qu'il fût à l'autre bout du monde. Shun baissa les yeux sur la forêt environnante.

-"Je suis désolée Shun que l'on ait dû venir aussi près de la vallée de la mort." Dit finalement la jeune femme d'un air compatissant. Shun semblait vraiment abattu, mais Saori ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle n'avait pas meilleure mine. Elle pensait que le jeune homme devait se sentir torturé d'être si près du lieu où son frère avait été vaincu par Docrates.

-"Ce n'est rien, l'ennemi ne devinera probablement pas que l'on est ici, et puis, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à me lamenter sur mon frère. Ce ne serait pas digne d'un chevalier." Shun sourit gentiment. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à son frère même si il lui manquait terriblement et souffrait beaucoup de l'avoir perdu à peine après l'avoir retrouvé. Il trouvait cela injuste, mais celui à qui il ne cessait de penser et pour qui il se faisait autant de soucis n'était autre que Hyoga.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour passer le temps ? Discuter ? Regarder la télé ? Dormir ? Aucun d'eux ne savait que proposer, le temps allait être horriblement long...

-"Si on rentrait se mettre au chaud ?" Proposa la jeune femme en frissonnant.

-"Hum... d'accord." Répondit évasivement le chevalier d'Andromède en lançant un dernier regard vers le ciel avant de rentrer à la suite de Saori.

_Bien et maintenant on fait quoi ? _Se dit la jeune femme en sentant l'ennui l'accabler. _C'est atroce de ne pas savoir quoi faire. C'est atroce de s'inquiéter comme ça pour quelqu'un... pourquoi je m'inquiète ! Il s'en sortira ! ... ah, si il ne s'en sortait pas je ne le supporterais pas !_

-"Saori san ?" La douce voix de Shun sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle avait pâli à vu d'oeil en pensant à d'horribles choses arrivant à son cher Seiya.

-"Shun, on devrait manger quelque chose !" Lança-t-elle sans aucune conviction et se dirigeant à grands pas vers la cuisine. D'un mouvement brusque, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et regarda sans vraiment voir ce qu'il contenait.

-"Ah !" Le petit cri de la jeune femme fit sursauter le chevalier d'Andromède qui vint la rejoindre précipitamment. Il la vit debout devant le réfrigérateur ouvert, tenant entre ses mains une canette qu'elle fixait comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

-"Seiya..." murmura-t-elle sans se rendre compte de la présence de Shun. Le jeune homme s'approcha discrètement et vint regarder la canette qui intriguait tant la jeune femme par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière. Il compris ce qui avait pu la faire réagir ainsi, le logo sur la canette représentait un cheval ailé, Pégase.

-"C'est de la bière..." remarqua Shun en lisant l'inscription sous le cheval. Saori ne sembla pas l'entendre et fit tourner la canette entre ses mains. Puis semblant prendre sa décision, elle l'ouvrit et but une pleine gorgée.

-"Saori san !" S'exclama Shun surpris en la voyant descendre ainsi au moins la moitié de la canette. Le visage de la jeune femme, loin d'être habituée à l'alcool, reprit des couleurs immédiatement et elle sembla soudain animée d'une sorte de fureur et de désarroi assez inquiétant.

_Elle n'est quand même pas déjà ivre ? _Pensa le chevalier d'Andromède un peu alarmé.

-"Saori san, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous devriez laisser cette canette et aller vous reposer..."

-"Non !" Répondit sèchement la jeune femme, l'air déterminé. "Je vais me saouler la gueule !"  
-"Pardon ?" Shun cru avoir mal entendu. Est-ce que la jeune Saori Kido, si bien élevée, venait de dire qu'elle voulait se rendre saoule ? Lorsqu'il la vit à nouveau porter la canette à ses lèvres il compris qu'elle avait déjà perdu la raison et l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet.

-"Shun lâche moi !" Ordonna-t-elle en fixant son regard bleu dans celui émeraude du jeune chevalier. Il fut choqué, non parce que Saori était ivre, mais au contraire parce qu'elle avait dans les yeux une lueur qui indiquait clairement qu'elle avait encore toute sa lucidité.

-"Saori san, pourquoi ?" Shun semblait perdu. La jeune femme le dévisagea. Elle dégagea son poignet et lui tendit la canette.

-"Goûte Shun."

-"Non merci."

-"Aller goûte. Si tu me dit ne pas aimer je n'en boirai pas plus." Lança-t-elle en agitant la canette sous son nez.

-"..." Prit au piège le jeune Saint se sentit un peu obligé d'accepter. Il n'avait qu'à boire une toute petite gorgée, une minuscule gorgée... il n'en serait pas enivré et n'aurait qu'à faire la grimace et dire à Saori qu'il n'aime pas.

Il prit la canette des mains de la jeune femme et la porta à ses lèvres. Cette dernière ne le lâchait pas du regard, mais ça ne le rassura pas, elle avait un regard sévère, comme si elle était prête à l'attaquer au moindre faux pas.

Ses lèvres touchèrent le métal et un peu du liquide froid glissa dans sa bouche, coula sur sa langue et fut rapidement avalé.

Shun fixa la canette.

Saori fixait toujours Shun.

Shun fixa Saori.

Elle comprit.

Shun but la moitié restante de bière dans la canette.

Ils étaient désespérés.

-"Seiya..." soupira la jeune femme en prenant deux autres canettes dans le réfrigérateur, en tendant une à Shun.

-"Hyoga..." gémit le jeune homme en sentant ses joues chauffées par l'alcool.

Ils ouvrirent tous deux leurs canettes et continuèrent de boire jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient vides. Saori prit encore deux autres canettes. Ils les burent plus lentement. Pourquoi devaient-il se retrouver seul dans un endroit perdu, loin de ceux qu'ils voulaient protéger ?

_Si seulement Seiya avait pu m'accompagner... _pensa Saori en se disant que cela aurait été une occasion rêvé de se rapprocher du jeune Saint.

_Si seulement j'avais pu accompagner Hyoga... _se lamenta Shun en levant les yeux de sa canette et essayant de fixer Saori qui s'était légèrement dédoublée.

Comme deux idiots, ils restèrent debout devant le réfrigérateur à ruminer leur sombres pensées lorsque Saori se mit à sursauter.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?" Demanda Shun en la voyant plonger dans un état de plus en plus extatique.

-"On va les espionner !" S'écria la jeune femme d'un air énergique et en retournant dans le salon, se prenant l'encadrement de la porte dans l'épaule, elle aussi voyait les choses un peu double.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'ordinateur installé dans le salon et essaya de l'allumer. Après avoir plusieurs fois manqué le bouton et avoir lancé des jurons loin d'être digne d'une jeune fille distinguée, l'écran s'alluma enfin.

-"Shun, prends ma sacoche, ya un portable dedans !"

Le jeune Saint obéit, non sans difficulté, et vint s'installer près de Saori. Ouvrir la sacoche fut un enfer, il faillit s'énerver, puis se calma, arriva à ouvrir un peu la fermeture éclair, puis ne retrouvait plus cette dernière. Finalement après de longues minutes d'efforts, il parvint enfin à ouvrir l'ordinateur portable de Saori et à le mettre en marche.

Saori tenta de connecter l'ordinateur du chalet à l'un de ses satellites espions. Très désireuse de pouvoir surveiller Seiya, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et parvint pour un temps, à ne plus agir comme une ivrogne. Shun, qui avait les mêmes desseins qu'elle, l'imita sur le petit ordinateur. Elle choisit l'un des satellites, Shun un autre, et elle le lança sur la piste de Seiya alors que Shun l'envoya chercher Hyoga.

Puis il fallait attendre...

Et attendre encore...

-"J'ai envie de faire pipi" La jeune femme se tortillait sur sa chaise en fixant son écran, mais ne tenant plus elle se leva et partie aux toilettes.

Un petit bip puissant retentit.

-"SEIYA !!" Hurla la jeune femme depuis les toilettes. Et en effet, lorsque Shun jeta un oeil sur l'ordinateur de Saori, l'écran montrait Seiya marchant sous le soleil de Grèce.

Mais Shun aussi avait bien bu... lui aussi irait bien faire un tour aux toilettes. Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre, puis celui d'un verrou et la jeune femme revint précipitamment se jetant littéralement sur son ordinateur. En voyant le visage de Seiya à l'écran, elle se mit à l'embrasser et à l'enlacer.

-"Seiya..." répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Shun la laissa quelques instant.

-"Et t'as intérêt à rabaisser la lunette des chiottes !!" Lui hurla-t-elle alors qu'il verrouillait à peine la porte.

Lorsque Shun revint, le satellite à la recherche de Hyoga survolait une vaste étendue de glace.

-"Ah Seiya est le plus beau !"

-"... mouai, Hyoga est bien mieux."

-"N'importe quoi !"  
-"Comment ça n'importe quoi ! Hyoga est cent fois plus beau que Seiya !"  
-"Même pas vrai !"

-"Si c'est vrai !"  
-"De toute façon je m'en fiche, t'es bourré tu sais plus ce que tu dis !"

-"Ah parce que toi t'en as pas un coup dans l'nez p't'être ?"

-"Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi !"

-"Même pas vrai !"

-"Si c'est vrai ! Puis moi j'ai le droit de mettre du rose parce que je suis une fille ! Na !"

-"Aucun rapport ! Puis c'est pas ma faute si l'armure d'Andromède est rose !!"

-"Que tu dis !"

Un bip interrompit leur discussion de poivrot. L'écran de Shun afficha un gros plan de Hyoga. Le jeune Andromède se mit à l'admirer amoureusement.

-"Tss" Lança Saori en le regardant du coin de l'oeil

-"Quoi !?" Répliqua le jeune homme irrité.

-"Si tu lui dis pas ce que tu ressens, il le devinera jamais !"

-"Mais !" Shun piqua le fard de sa vie, déjà qu'il avait en permanence les joues rouges, tout comme Saori, à cause de la bière, il avait maintenant l'air d'une tomate, avec ses beaux cheveux verts en guise de feuilles.

-"Puis de toute façon j'suis sure que Hyoga il s'intéresse à toi !" Continua la jeune femme.

-"Vrai-vraiment ?"

-"Ouaip ! T'as pas vu lorsque vous vous battiez contre Ikki, quand tu es allé tenir les mains de ton frère pour le raisonner, Hyoga a pas attendu cent trois ans pour te faire t'éloigner de lui ! Sur qu'il était jaloux !"

-"... J'suis pas sur..."

-"Taratata ! Et quand vous vous êtes fait attaquer par les sbires de Docrates, pendant que tu essayais de remonter ton frère, c'est qui qui a foutu la raclé de leur vie à ceux qui voulait en profiter pour t'attaquer ? C'est Hyoga !"

-"Vraiment ?"

-"Oui !! Moi je te dis, tes p'tites fesses elles ont tapé dans l'oeil de Hyoga !"

-"Hey !"

-"Oh ça va fait pas l'innocent, comme si je devinais pas jusqu'où tu veux aller avec ton beau Russe" Dit Saori en riant malicieusement. "Personnellement j'veux le faire avec Seiya !"

-"J'aurais jamais deviné..." Répliqua le jeune homme avec ironie.

-"Si si j't'assure, regarde comme il est beaaauuuuu" s'extasia-t-elle en désignant son écran.

-"Mouais..."

-"Ah j'imagine la scène, Seiya nu sur une plage de Grèce à se rouler sur le sable, puis allant se baigner pour faire partir les grains qui se son glissé entre ses couill..."

-"C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS !" Hurla Shun, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. "Ne me mets pas de vision d'horreur dans la tête !"

-"Bah t'as qu'à te dire que c'est Hyoga qui se roule tout nu dans la neige..."

Un filet de sang s'écoula soudain des narines de Shun

-"Cochon ! Tu vois que t'y penses aussi !" Lança Saori d'un air triomphant, heureuse de ne pas être la seule à avoir des pensées perverses.

-"J'ai jamais dit que j'y pensais pas !"

-" ... mais ça rétréci pas avec le froid ?"

-"T'occupe, Seiya est en Grèce pas en Sibérie"

Tous deux retournèrent à la contemplation de l'élu de leur coeur, Shun essuyant son sang et Saori embrassant de temps à autres son écran. Mais leur béatitude ne dura pas, leurs amours rencontrant quelques soucis. Shaina apparu sur l'écran de Saori et s'attaqua bientôt à Seiya

-"C'est qui cette pétasse qui attaque MON Seiya ! Mon mais elle se prend pour qui !" Saori se mit à hurler comme une folle, Shun se boucha les oreilles en regardant le visage de Hyoga troublé par le fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans la maison où il était allé.

-"Non mais c'est qu'elle le frappe pour de bon en plus ! Si elle me l'abîme je lui arrache les seins !" Grogna Saori agrippant furieusement le bord du bureau.

-"Mais t'es dégueulasse ma parole." Shun pâli et dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air d'une furie, encore plus effrayante qu'une maman ourse défendant ses petits.

_Ne jamais énerver Saori Kido quand elle est bourrée... _Se dit Shun en reportant son attention sur son Hyoga adoré.

Seiya se faisait battre.

-"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Saori criait de rage et de désarroi.

Hyoga se trouvait confronté à une situation anormale, son ami Yakoff lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé durant son absence.

Shun priait de tout son coeur pour que tout ce passe bien.

Seiya se prit une raclé et fut temporairement sauvé par Marine.

-"C'est qui elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut à Seiya ? Pourquoi elle lui sauve les fesses ? Les fesses de Seiya sont à moi !" Saori ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool.

Hyoga se faisait attaquer pas le chevalier de cristal, son maître (qui en fait se contentait de remplacer Camus lors de ses rtt).

-"Hyoga... je t'en supplie tu dois gagner et vivre ! Ton coeur sera alors à moi !" Le gentil Shun ne tient pas bien l'alcool non plus.

-"Seiya !!" Hurla la jeune femme pour l'encourager à la façon d'une supporter.

-"Hyoga ne te fait pas battre par une tapette !!"

-"C'est toi qui dit ça ?" Lui lança la jeune femme d'un air moqueur.

Pendant toute la durée des combats que menaient les deux êtres qui leur étaient cher, ils les encouragèrent de toute leur force. Ivres ils ne réalisaient pas bien la gravité de la situation, mais cela n'empêchait pas leur coeur de souffrir horriblement à chaque blessure infligée à leurs bien-aimés.

Puis vint le matin.

Saori était endormie sur sa chaise, sa tête reposant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, sur lequel elle avait légèrement bavé. Shun s'était aussi endormi sur sa chaise, sa tête tombant sur son épaule. Lentement la jeune femme revint à elle. Au départ elle ne se souvint de rien, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et du mal à faire le point. Elle vit Seiya passer devant elle et sursauta. Mais il ne s'agissait que de l'image sur son écran. Se rappelant de tout ce qui c'était passé la veille, elle se sentit honteuse. Mais elle fut extrêmement soulagé de voir Seiya sain et sauf. Il était maintenant sur une plage de sable. Cela lui rappela ce qu'elle avait dit à Shun à propos de Seiya se roulant nu dans le sable. Elle rougit furieusement mais décida de reprendre contenance.

Shun dormait encore, Saori voulut le réveiller puis se ravisa. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'assure que Hyoga soit lui aussi sain et sauf avant de réveillé le jeune chevalier d'Andromède.

Le chevalier du Cygne allait très bien. Saori soupira de soulagement et commença à secouer doucement l'épaule de Shun.

-"Hyoga..." laissa échapper le jeune homme. Saori sourit et le secoua un peu plus fort.

-"Hum ?" Shun reprit ses esprits, ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur le beau blond qu'il aimait tant. Il fixa béatement l'écran, puis tout comme Saori, commença à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il devint écarlate de honte.

-"Shun... Tu pourrais ne dire à personne ce qui c'est passé ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je me comporte comme une brute lorsque je suis ivre."

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-"Shun !" Lança la jeune femme d'un ton indigné.

-"Pardon Saori san, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne dirais rien c'est promit. Mais vous non plus, ne dites pas à Hyoga ce que je ressens pour lui."

-"Je ne dirais pas un mot ! Mais tu devrais te jeter à l'eau, maintenant que je suis sobre je peux te dire sérieusement que je crois que Hyoga tiens vraiment à toi".

-"C'est vrai ce qui vous m'aviez dit à propos de nos combats ? Je veux dire que Hyoga m'avait protégé quand j'essayais de sauver mon frère ?"

-"Bien sur ! Les satellites espions me permettent de m'assurer de votre sécurité"

-"Et de garder un oeil sur Seiya !" Lança plus joyeusement Shun pour taquiner la jeune femme.

-"Je n'ai pas d'arrières pensées quand je suis sobre ! Je pense seulement à votre sécurité !" S'indigna-t-elle en rougissant.

-"D'accord, d'accord. Le plus important c'est de pouvoir retrouver au plus vite nos amis."


End file.
